Ipod Shuffle
by RebootZ
Summary: You guys know the drill, put your Ipod on shuffle and write a drabble in the length of the song. Multiple pairings. Featuring literally everyone from the 2009 cast.


You guys know the drill: Put your ipod on shuffle and write drabbles for each song. Sadly I couldn't pick just one pairing or character, so here is just everything:

1. High School Never Ends (Bowling for Soup) - Spock Centric  
2. Comatose (Skillet) - McCoy/Jocelyn, side McCoy/Chapel  
3. American Soldier (Toby Keith) - Mirror!McCoy Centric  
4. It's Like That (Mariah Carey) - Uhura/Gaila friendship  
5. All the Things She Said (T.A.T.U) - Sulu/Chekov  
6. Our Lips are Sealed (Hilary and Hailey Duff) - Kirk Centric  
7. The Last Gun Battle (The Boondock Saints II) - Kirk Centric  
8. 1985 (Bowling for Soup) - Winona Kirk Centric  
9. Airplanes (B.O.B) - Spock Centric  
10. Come Clean (Hilary Duff) - Scotty/Gaila

**High School Never Ends – Bowling for Soup**  
(Spock Centric)

Spock never did like going to school on Vulcan now that he looks back on it. From the time when he was a small child, all he could look forward to was escaping from the planet. And then he had found Starfleet.

It seemed finally he could be free from those who could pull emotion from him the most; T'Pring, who sneered at him whenever she could, or Stonn who pushed him whenever no one was looking.

But now, here on the Enterprise, Spock cannot help but be reminded of Vulcan. As much as he loved her, Nyota sometimes would sneer at Jim Kirk the same way T'Pring did, and sometimes Jim Kirk would have that all-knowing cocky attitude that Stonn wore.

Spock couldn't help but see the differences, and yet the similarities at the same time. He sighs to himself quietly from the science station as they bicker. It would seem that he still managed to unknowingly attract individuals with similar behavior quirks.

**Comatose – Skillet**  
(McCoy/Jocelyn, side McCoy/Chapel)

He couldn't lie when Chris asked him about Jocelyn. It was a normal question for a young woman such as her self to ask.

_Do you still love her?_

The answer was yes. Of course he still loved Jocelyn. She was the mother of his daughter, the woman he spent his best years with. Sometimes he would dream of the first time they met, the way her hair flowed gently with the summer breeze, and the smell of orchids on the air. Then he wakes up in his bed on the Enterprise, his nose still tingling with the jasmine that she wore in her hair, and his heart grips his throat and jerks when he realizes the body that he is pressed up against is a little too thin and has blonde hair.

Sometimes he doesn't want to get out of bed when the tiny picture frame propped next to his bed flashes the first family picture they ever took together. Johanna had only been four. They looked so happy.

It never felt so real than it did in those moments.

**American Soldier by Toby Keith**  
(Mirror!McCoy Centric, dash of McCoy/Jocelyn)

McCoy had never wanted to join Starfleet. But when Jim Kirk had shown up at his doorstep with that Vulcan bitch by his side, he realized his dreams of being a small town doctor were over.

Now he was stationed on a Starship that traveled all through the galaxy, putting his life in danger every second. He holds the picture of his wife and daughter in his hands, his eyes watering painfully when he realizes just how happy he was when this picture was taken.

_McCoy to Sickbay_

The crisp voice of the computer rang over his head. He stood and made his way down to the bay almost mechanically. He did what he was told, it didn't matter if it was to kill or heal, he did it because he knew Kirk would never hesitate to kill his wife and child. So he bandaged up the Vulcan and killed the traitors and he made Kirk promise never to tell. And he agreed.

So every night McCoy holds that picture and reminds himself he is a soldier. Whether he wanted to or not.

**It's Like That by Mariah Carey**  
(Uhura and Gaila (friendship) centric, side Spock/Uhura)

Uhura liked to watch Gaila dress up.

When it came to makeup and clothes and being sexy, Gaila was in her zone. Within seconds of informing her of her date with Commander Spock, Gaila had torn open her closet and pulled out ever dress she owned, finally slipping her into a slim black dress.

Uhura liked the way she could swoop up the dark black locks and pile them left and right in patterns that didn't make sense to her and pull off an almost perfect Vulcan braid.

And the make up! She never knew her eyes could look so faboulously dark! It seemed that with enough liner and bright shimmery shadow, Gaila could make anyone look good.

And sure enough, when Spock's eyes landed on her, all she could think was how much she would be worshipping Gaila for that perfume with the Vulcan pheromones.

**All the Things She Said by T.A.T.U**  
(Sulu/Chekov)

Sulu had never in his life seen Chekov cry. I mean, sure the kid looks like the typical weak geek that would cry, but Pavel always had a huge brain and huge heart and even the stress of Starfleet on a fourteen year old wasn't enough to break him. So it made him wonder what had finally made the seventeen year old break.

He didn't hesitate to kneel on the bed and scoop up the crying Russian.

"I vish it could be just us!" Chekov sobbed into his shirt.

It only took a slight glance at the PADD laying next to him to figure out that the Russian navigator had finally told his parents about their little secret.

Honestly his own mother had told him he'd lost his mind, but it was mainly because she wanted grandchildren far too much. So he didn't even ask Pavel to repeat all the cruel things that were said, he just merely held him while the tears flowed and kissed his lips when the sobs no longer broke through.

**Our Lips Are Sealed by Hilary and Hailey Duff**  
(Kirk Centric, side Uhura/Spock, Mentions of Spock/Uhura/Kirk)

Kirk couldn't help but send a secret smile to Uhura over Spock's head.

They were at a typical Vulcan gathering on Vulcan II. Uhura took great pleasure in translating the rumors and whispered comments to Jim. Honestly, Jim didn't know Vulcans were this creative.

Even if Jim somehow did manage to convince Spock and Uhura to let him into their bed, he was quite sure that it wouldn't be nearly as eventful as these Vulcans made it seem. Seriously, mind-meld orgasms? Oh, he would love on of those. Damn right he would raping Spock about three times a day for one of those. Who could blame him?

Why yes Mr. Serious-Face Vulcan, humans are insatiable. But he doesn't need to admit that, so he settles for his shared secret smile with Uhura.

**The Last Gun Battle (The Boondock Saints II Soundtrack)**  
(Jim, Spock Centric)

Jim didn't know how it happened. He doesn't even remember the battle, all he knows is that he's holding Bones as he bleeds out all over the deck from a wound in his chest. Spock is not that far away cradling a broken communications officer.

All Jim can feel is rage. His best friend lies here dying, breathing what Jim needs to tell Joanna, and he can tell from the look on Spock's face, he isn't nearly as controlled as he is pretending he is. It's all Jim can do to lay Bones down and sit in his chair and order Spock to his feet.

These bastards were going down.

**1985 by Bowling for Soup**  
(Winona Centric with Jim and Frank)

Sometimes Jim worried about his mom.

Sure Winona had never been right after his dead died, and she married Frank, but sometimes when he would come home for shore leave and his mother is dancing around the kitchen –what the hell is she wearing?!- and listening to music that no one has listened to since ten years before he was born, he begins to think she's lost it completely.

He's glad he didn't let Spock come home with him. It would have been awkward.

Especially when his mom sees him, knows he can see her, and yet she just smiles her crazy smile and just keeps running around the kitchen with her smart mop, swirving her hips from left to right, her wild blond hair flying around in circles and she rocks out to music Jim can't even begin to imagine being sung.

"Honey, what the hell are you doing?"

Well at least she scares Frank too.

**Airplane by B.O.B**  
(Spock Centric)

Spock has never believed in wishes.

However gazing out the window of his quarters on the Enterprise, and he sees the blinding streak that means a star's life has reached its end, he can't help but remember when he was a child with his mother and he had seen a "falling star".

_Make a wish Spock!_

And so when he is on Earth with his father, around a crowded graveyard plot with his mother's name firmly planted in a headstone, watching an empty casket lowered into the ground, surrounded by sobbing members of his mother's family – _his family_ – all he can think is that making wishes on stars are indeed illogical. Otherwise, he believes his mother would be by his side now.

**Come Clean by Hilary Duff**  
(Scotty/Gaila)

Gaila had never liked rain. Rain didn't exist on Orion. It was a strange Earth phenomenon, just like the humans who ate in front of one another – ew! – But somehow, the new engineer - Scott? - had snuck into the medical wing where she was being held, bringing her a sandwiches (she felt incredibly awkward explaining the eating taboo to him. She commented on the rain to ease some of the tension.

Instead of merely dimming the window, as she would have assumed he would have done, he had grabbed her hand, eased her out of her bed and darted down the corridors dodging nurses until they reached two sliding doors leading into a garden. Even now, she doesn't understand why she is letting him do this.

But she had to admit that Mr. Scott looked very good wet. Even with the drops hitting his eyes with such a force his brows were forced to burrow, he coaxed her out into the rain, his wet skin gliding on hers as he lifted her through droplets and puddles, bringing laugh after laugh from her lips.

And every time his fingers would brush against the sensitive scars on her face, or her arms, or her legs, he would mutter about how beautiful she was.


End file.
